


An Overrated Virtue

by Sol1056



Series: This Intersection Time [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mid-Canon, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol1056/pseuds/Sol1056
Summary: Shiro has everything he needs: Keith in his bed, a bit of free time, and ideas he's been waiting to try. Side-story toThe Uncertain Hour, between ch35 and ch36.





	An Overrated Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lysapadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/gifts), [ptw30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/gifts).



> with many thanks  
> to @lysapadin, who's inspired me to smut for so long and hopefully more years to come; and  
> to @ptw30 who keeps me sane during the day and primed with plenty of ideas in the evening <3

Keith had no idea how any of this stuff worked, but he was pretty confident it was one of those things he could figure out as he went along. Shiro didn't seem to be complaining, after all. Keith straddled Shiro's waist, elbows planted on either side of Shiro's head. He pressed his mouth to Shiro's, pleased when Shiro kissed him right back, just as ferociously.

To think he'd been so dismissive of ever having someone else's tongue in his mouth. Or maybe it was the combination of Shiro's tongue sliding across his, and the way Shiro's hands glided from Keith's knees up to cup his ass. Shiro hummed in the back of his throat through the kiss.

Keith lowered himself onto Shiro, pressing his cock between their stomachs. He was getting hard again, fast. He rocked, once, breath catching at the drag along Shiro's skin.

Shiro pulled his head to the side with a grunt. "Keith, I do need to breathe."

"I'm not kissing your nose, too." He'd heard that advice, somewhere. "You breathe through that."

"Lift up." Shiro patted Keith's ribs until Keith levered himself up on elbows and knees. "You were never that scrawny, but you're solid muscle, now."

He raised a knee, caught Keith around the shoulder and waist, and flipped them right over. Keith landed with his shoulder against to the alcove wall. Okay, he could work with this, too. But Shiro just smiled, gave him a quick closed-mouth kiss, and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Keith pushed himself upright, torn between indignation and terror.

"Just over here." Shiro opened one drawer, then another.

When he turned around, he held his half-hard cock in one hand, the other hand wiping his balls with a washcloth. He returned to the bed, and wiped down Keith's crotch as well. His touch was gentle, and far lighter than Keith wanted. And gone too fast, too.

"You stopped for that?" Keith appreciated it, but being clean was far down on his priority list at the moment. Especially since he had every hope of just getting sticky again, anyway.

Shiro tossed the washcloth across the room. "I don't like being sticky." He caught Keith by the waist, sliding him across the bed towards Shiro.

"You used to go without a shower for three days, when we hiked in the desert." Keith reached out, but Shiro just dragged him over until his legs were over the side of the bed. Panic struck him again, and he dug his fingers into the sheets. "What are you doing?"

"Something I've been thinking about for a long time." Shiro pulled a pillow off the bed.

He dropped it between Keith's feet and slid off the bed, positioning himself before Keith, who watched, baffled. Shiro grinned, pushing Keith's legs apart as he rose up on his knees. It still didn't make Keith taller, which was annoying but easily forgotten when Shiro bracketed Keith's body with his arms. Keith didn't have the first clue what Shiro was doing, but it seemed like a lot of prep for no reason.

Shiro kissed Keith's jaw, down his neck, and back up again, avoiding Keith's attempts to catch his mouth. "There's no water in the desert, so I put up with it." Shiro glanced up at Keith, planting soft kisses along Keith's collarbone, and down his chest. "We have water here, so…" He closed his mouth around one brown nipple.

"You—" Keith's stomach flipped over, fingers digging into Shiro's shoulders. Shiro's mouth was hot, wet, sucking fiercely. "Oh, uh—"

Shiro bit down suddenly. Keith clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the whimper. He wrapped his other arm around Shiro's neck, fingertips pressing into the solid muscle of Shiro's shoulder.

With a soft pop, Shiro released the nipple and pulled back, just enough to breathe on the sensitive skin. Keith growled, wanting more. He leaned into Shiro, as he tried to pull Shiro closer. Shiro didn't budge, but his lips curved against Keith's skin, followed by wet kisses across Keith's sternum to the other nipple.

"Oh—" Yeah, okay, that was fine. Tendrils of pleasure ran down Keith's spine. His toes curled against the edges of the pillow under his feet.

Shiro flicked Keith's nipple with his tongue, feather-light and rapid. Keith shivered, arching his back, hoping Shiro would get the message. No luck, though Shiro did wrap his arms around Keith's waist, pulling him forward until his ass was at the edge of the bed. Keith's cock was pressed against Shiro's skin, way past half-hard and right back into aching-hard.

And then the touch was gone, as Shiro sank down on his knees.

Keith glared at him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hm?" Shiro smiled up at Keith, fingers trailing up Keith's ribs, to flick the nipple a few more times. "What, this?"

"No, the—" Keith lost the sarcasm, lost even what he was going to say, as Shiro laid a hand on Keith's inner thigh.

"Wider," Shiro said.

"Uh." Keith was flexible, but how far was Shiro thinking. "Are you—"

He couldn't even say it out loud, too worried his guess was wrong. Shiro trailed fingertips down Keith's stomach, and Keith's breath hitched, as his stomach flipped over about twenty times. His cock was dark with blood, quivering, but Shiro didn't touch. He just slid his arms under Keith's knees, forcing Keith to shift his weight back and lean on his hands. Keith couldn't look away, painfully aware his hopeful shock was all over his face.

Shiro gave him a pleased smile, and flicked Keith's cock with his tongue, just once. Keith groaned, tilting his hips up instinctively. His cock bobbed, and Shiro lowered his head.

"Fuck—" Keith's arms gave way, and he fell to his elbows, gasping, unable to look away. Shiro's eyes drifted closed, utterly focused.

Heat, wet, overwhelming sensation as Shiro slowly sucked Keith's length into his mouth. Keith couldn't even breathe, then Shiro's tongue pressed up the underside of Keith's cock. There was no holding back the shout. Keith's hips jerked, desperately seeking more.

"Come on—" Keith refused to hear that as a whine. "Shiro!"

Shiro glanced up, then slowly—way too slowly for Keith's sanity—he lowered his head. Maybe halfway, not as far as the white curls at Keith's groin. Then suddenly Shiro sucked, hard enough to make his cheeks hollow with the force.

Keith gasped, vision going gray at the edges. Everything spiraled down to the heat of Shiro's mouth around his cock. The bedsheets bunched under his ass, his shoulders burned from the awkward position, cool air brushed his ankles. He ignored all of it. He needed Shiro to _move_. Preferably _fast_.

Shiro lowered his head, pulled back, and sank down again, a long slow slide of wet and heat.

Keith shuddered, as one leg kicked involuntarily. He somehow pushed himself upright, reaching out. Shiro raised his gaze to Keith's, opened his mouth, and let Keith's cock fall. His lips glistened, a little puffy. Keith caught the edge of Shiro's ear, pressed fingertips into skin, and tried to urge Shiro forward.

"Why'd you stop!" Keith asked, and tugged again.

Shiro came up on his knees, carrying Keith's legs with him, throwing Keith off-balance. Keith fell flat on his back with a frustrated yelp, hands scrabbling at the sheets. Shiro's Galra hand splayed across Keith's stomach, a solid pressure. His other hand ran up Keith's spine, up the crack in his ass, to cradle Keith's balls.

"Would you—" Keith couldn't seem to get a deep breath. Every part of him ached desperately. Pleasure sparked in his gut at Shiro's touch, but it wasn't enough. "Shiro, please—"

Shiro hummed and ran the flat of his tongue up Keith's cock.

"Yes, that's—" Keith arched his back, but Shiro pressed him back down. Keith groaned, exasperated. "Come _on_ —"

"Patience." Shiro smiled and caught the head of Keith's cock again.

Keith tried to hold still, hoping that would make Shiro keep going. His chest heaved with the effort, distantly worried he might've just torn holes in the bedsheets. Shiro's fingers slid up through Keith's curls to rub at Keith's cock, while Shiro's thumb stayed low, pressing firmly at a spot just behind Keith's balls.

Shiro sucked Keith down again, as his hand slid around to the small of Keith's back, raising Keith's hips higher. It left Keith almost balanced on his shoulders, but he'd damn well stand on his head if that's what it took. The hand patted Keith's back once, as if telling him to stay, before moving to grip the base of his cock.

"Shiro—" Keith gritted his teeth with the effort of holding still.

Another hum, and Shiro lowered his head, as his fingers fisted Keith's cock.

"Please!" Keith tensed his muscles, straining, almost shaking from the effort. " _Shiro_ —"

Shiro pulled back enough to poke the tip of his tongue into the slit. He raised his head and pumped Keith's cock, roughly, grip almost too tight.

"Oh, fuck," Keith groaned, hips rocking with the motion. "Yes, like—"

Shiro slammed his fist down to the base and stopped. Keith cried out, pleasure radiating through him, but his cry became an angry growl when Shiro didn't move. His cock twitched in Shiro's grasp.

"Come on!" Keith raised a hand to push Shiro's hand out of the way. He'd deal with it himself. He was halfway there when Shiro's mouth closed over Keith's cockhead again.

Keith moaned, thrusting his hips desperately into that wet heat. Between the too-tight grip, the warm wet of that incredible suction, he was right there, he knew it. Just a little more. His muscles shivered, everything pushing towards the edge.

Shiro pulled back, flicking his tongue, poking it into the slit, teasing. All the air exploded from Keith's lungs. He thrashed, but Shiro held on tight enough to almost bring tears to Keith's eyes. He blinked furiously, barely able to make out Shiro's smug expression.

"Stop doing that!" Keith arched his back, but Shiro didn't budge. Keith curled his hips up, grabbed at the sheets, yanked hard. "Stop _stopping!_ "

"And here I thought this would be a great time to have a chat," Shiro said, conversationally. He stroked Keith's cock twice, too slowly, then removed his hands to push Keith's knees up to Shiro's shoulders.

"You what?" Keith asked, incredulous. He grunted as he was bent upwards so far his chin was almost pressed into his chest. Shiro watched him, brows raised, and Keith scowled. "You _can't_ be—"

Shiro took one of Keith's balls into his mouth, never breaking eye contact.

Keith choked back a shout. It was too much, after being so close. "Would you—"

Shiro licked the underside of Keith's balls, and it would've tickled if Keith weren't wound so tight.

"Just do it, come on!" Keith pulled at Shiro with his legs, but Shiro had leverage. Keith ended up just banging his heels on Shiro's back. "No talking!"

"No, you need to talk for this part." Shiro ran his Galra hand down Keith's stomach in long, soothing strokes. Keith's chest heaved, and Shiro's fingers plucked at a nipple, then pinched.

Keith was about to protest when he felt something else. Wet, almost slippery, and warm, circling his asshole. He froze, eyes wide, not sure how to respond.

"So far, it's been good?" Shiro bent his head, and sucked at the base of Keith's cock. He looked down at Keith, and his teeth nicked Keith's cock.

Keith moaned, helplessly. The finger continued to tease, waiting. Shiro's arm held Keith steady, embracing him.

"How about more?" Shiro asked. "You want more?"

"Please," Keith gasped. "Anything, please, just—" He forced his eyes open, meeting Shiro's. "Just finish what you started!"

"I will." Shiro pressed his open hand on Keith's stomach. So slow it was agonizing, he drew his hand back up to Keith's cock, taking it between two fingers and pointing the head towards Shiro's mouth.

"Do it, would you just _do_ it already—"

"Wait," Shiro said, as if he'd just thought of something. Both of his hands stopped moving.

"What now!" Keith pounded the mattress with a fist. "What!"

"Was that a yes?" Shiro tilted his head, brows raised. His finger circled, one time. "I didn't hear a yes."

"It's a yes," Keith ground out. "It's a fucking yes, _please_ , get on with it or I'll—"

Shiro's finger shoved into Keith, right as Shiro gripped Keith's cock and swallowed it down. It was enough, more than enough. It was almost too much.

Keith caught hold of the bedsheets, trying to get purchase, pleading. "Fuck yes, _please_ , _Shiro_ , fuck, _please_ —"

Shiro's finger slid in and out, the drag and thickness slick and sharp. His other hand pumped Keith fiercely, tight and fast. His mouth was hot, so wet, tongue pressing on the sensitive underside of Keith's cock.

" _Please_ , Shiro, oh _fuck_ —" The bedsheets shredded and Keith let go, reaching out blindly to catch Shiro's ass.

He dug his fingers in and held on, words gone. He keened, every muscle straining, tightening. The entire universe narrowed down to Shiro's hot mouth, hard palm, and that slick finger shoving in, pulling out, shoving back in.

Keith lost his purchase on sweat-slick skin, clawed until he got it back, and held on. His chest heaved with one last gulp of air. Shiro's hand pumped faster. Keith's entire body went rigid, caught between impaling himself and shoving deeper into Shiro's mouth. The edge was right there, so close—

Shiro swallowed Keith down until his mouth met his fist, at the same instant he crooked his finger inside Keith's ass. Light exploded behind Keith's eyelids, and Keith distantly heard himself scream.

The orgasm tore outwards, streaking through him. Shiro crooked his finger again, fingertip pressing like flicking a switch. Keith's scream faded into a hoarse cry as his body convulsed around the finger in his ass. Keith's cock spasmed in Shiro's mouth, as Keith came, and came.

Keith shook helplessly, overcome as pleasure rippled through every muscle. He dropped his arms, strength gone. Shiro still held his cock, and pleasure tipped over into overstimulation. Keith choked on a whimper, throat too dry to form words. Shiro seemed to understand, withdrawing his finger and releasing Keith's softening cock.

Keith opened his eyes to vision gone dark. His legs trembled on Shiro's shoulders, as Shiro groaned, deep and long, fading into a satisfied sigh. Keith tried to reach for Shiro, but the most he could do was twitch his fingers. After a moment, Shiro moved, bringing Keith's legs down, then swinging him around so he lay lengthwise on the bed.

"Shiro," Keith whispered, trying to catch hold. His skin tingled, and the top of his head felt almost numb. "Where—"

"I'm right here," Shiro said, amused. "Just wondering how the hell I'll explain what happened to my bed."

Keith managed a puzzled, "hunh." He'd figure out what Shiro meant, later.

His vision was returning slowly, but he couldn't keep his eyes open, anyway. His body thrummed with contentment, overlaid with relief when Shiro stretched out beside him. Keith hummed sleepily as Shiro got an arm under Keith, rolling him over to rest his head on Shiro's shoulder.

"You," Keith managed to say. He wasn't sure he could do much about it, but he should say something.

Shiro's chest shook under Keith's cheek, a soft chuckle. "I'm fine." His voice rumbled in his chest, a comforting sound.

"Hunh," Keith said, again. He draped his arm over Shiro's chest. Easier than mustering the energy to drape a leg, like he wanted to.

Shiro's upper body curled up. He was reaching for something. Keith rode the motion, tolerantly. A moment later a blanket landed lightly across Keith's body, and Shiro moved around Keith, getting the blanket arranged.

Keith grunted, a mild complaint.

Shiro settled down with a soft laugh, and wrapped his arms around Keith. His fingers combed Keith's hair, a soothing motion that made something in Keith's chest vibrate gently. Keith forced his eyes open long enough to check. Shiro's broad chest, the clean lines of the spartan room beyond. His vision had cleared. Good enough. He let his eyes drift closed again.

"Doing okay?" Shiro asked. His hand continued to move across Keith's scalp, tugging at a few snarls, leaving trails of warmth with each pass.

"Mmm," Keith managed. He swallowed again, trying to wet his throat. "Was that your only idea…" He couldn't even get it to sound like a question.

"Hardly." Shiro pressed his lips against Keith's forehead, then he settled back, and his hand came to rest on Keith's shoulder. "I'm looking forward to getting you to take things slow."

"Right, 'cause patience—" Keith yawned, and then couldn't remember what else he'd meant to say. He pressed his lips to Shiro's chest, a drowsy apology.

"Go to sleep." Shiro ran his hand along Keith's side, until it came to rest on Keith's hip. "I'll be here when you wake."


End file.
